


The Force Between Them

by Ultra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Girl Saves Boy, Jedi, Kissing, Love, Matter of Life and Death, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: After everything they've been through, Rey is not prepared to lose Ben just when she finally got him back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 26





	The Force Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the deal. I watched 'The Force Awakens' and I didn't understand the Reylo shippers. I watched 'The Last Jedi' and I understood where the Reylo shippers were coming from but I wasn't one myself. Finally, I watched 'The Rise of Skywalker' and by the end of it, I shipped Reylo! lol That means I just had to write a fix-it fic and this is it. Maybe somebody already wrote something similar, but if they did, I haven't seen it, so here's my take.
> 
> (Please note, I've never written Star Wars fic before... and there's a good chance I never will again!)

When her eyes opened and she saw him there, Rey knew instantly this was not Kylo Ren. She was fairly certain he hadn’t been that person for a while, but now it was so very clear that the man gazing back at her, with clear eyes and a genuine smile, the man holding onto her hand, the man who just saved her life, was Ben Solo.

Kissing him was not a plan, nothing she had really imagined or thought out at all. It was instinct, as so many things were for Rey. The Force guided her and never really led her astray if she trusted in it. That same mystical power had helped Ben to find his way back from the darkness. Now they could stand in the light together, always together, her hand holding on tightly to his own.

When they parted, she found him smiling so wide and couldn’t help but echo the expression. Finally, here they were. Finally, the worst was over, or so it seemed, just for a moment. Suddenly, she noticed his expression shift, his eyes fall shut, and then he was falling away from her.

Rey moved with him, falling over Ben, catching his head before it hit the ground too hard. She was losing him, just when he had finally, genuinely found his way home.

“No!” she exclaimed, eyes closed, the hand not holding onto his own now pressed to his heart as she concentrated with all the power she possessed to keep him with her yet.

His heartbeat was barely there and Rey was already so drained from the fight against Palpatine, the combined Force of the Jedi passing through her. She had been all-but dead when Ben found her, she was certain, and in bringing her back, he had sacrificed himself. She could not let that stand, she just couldn’t.

“Please, be with me. Be with me,” she intoned, begging for strength, fighting for balance.

If she could just keep going, if she could just find it within herself, pull from the Force just enough to keep them both alive. Rey was confident in the abilities she had, but this might just be too much. After all they had both endured, could she really save both Ben and herself?

“Be with me,” she tried one more time, words barely a whisper of breath, tears falling freely from her eyes onto Ben’s face beneath her.

She was hardly sure anymore if she was begging him to come back to her or calling for the Jedi to stand with her one more time. In the end, it only mattered that someone listened, she supposed, anyone at all.

“Rey.”

When she heard her name and felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn’t need to turn to know who was there.

“Master, please,” she begged of Luke. “Help me. Help him,” she cried, swallowing hard before she could even go on. “He doesn’t deserve this. He saved me, he... he came back to the light.”

“I know,” Luke assured her, a regretful tone in his voice, “but maybe it’s time to let go now.”

“No!” said Rey firmly, shrugging his hand from her shoulder, turning fire-filled eyes to him. “The Force needs balance, that’s what we are,” she said, glancing back at Ben, her hand still pressed to his chest, willing life into him that he was barely holding onto. “I know I could go on alone, if I had to, but... but you and I both know what loneliness can do,” she said, turning imploring eyes on Luke.

“She’s right,” said a new voice.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat as she looked past Luke, seeing familiar flowing robes and styled hair, now glowing with the Force as the figure stepped up next to her brother.

“My son,” said Leia, looking down with a sad smile at Ben lying still on the ground. “I knew he could return, and somehow, I knew you would be the key to him finding his way,” she said, glancing at Rey. “He may have saved your life, Rey, but you did the same for him, when even I couldn’t get through.”

Fresh tears fell from Rey’s eyes as she looked from the Jedi before her to the man whose life they all seemed to hold in their hands in different ways. Surely, they could bring him back, it had to be possible.

“Concentrate, Rey,” Luke told her then, meeting her eyes. “The Force is all around us, a part of everyone and everything,” he reminded her, moving to her side as Leia stepped in closer too. “Remember, believe, and breathe.”

Rey’s eyes fell closed then as a firm hand pressed on each of her shoulders. Inhaling slowly, deeply, she felt the Force flow through her, bolstered by the Skywalker siblings, her mentor and Ben’s mother. Together, they were enough. They always had been, even when they didn’t know it.

The world seemed to grow paler, then brighter than Rey could bear, even with her eyes closed. She fought to remember to breathe, to keep centred and balanced. In the end, the extreme whiteness engulfed her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was gasping for air and yet strangely in control. Luke and Leia were long gone, she knew, but Ben, he was suddenly sat upright before her and his eyes were open. All was not lost.

“Rey?”

“It worked!” she gasped delightedly, throwing herself against him and hugging him tight.

His arms wound around her, squeezing the breath from her body as he buried his face in her neck and shoulder. He might have told her he loved her, that he would never leave her again, a million promises that she never quite heard, too lost was Rey in her elation at having him back again. Her Ben, back just exactly where he belonged.

From here, the path would be rocky at best, impassable at worst, but even then, they would find a way, somehow. That much she hoped he knew, hoped he believed, knew it was true when he pulled back to take her face in his hands and kissed her firmly on the lips.

This time, anywhere he went, she would go too, and vice versa, because nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to tear them apart. They had each other and the Force was with them. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
